


Dream Walker

by FuzzyCry



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyCry/pseuds/FuzzyCry
Summary: Quentin had never liked the entitys realm, Freddy just made it worse.





	1. The Nightmare

Quentin had never liked the entitys realm, Freddy just made it worse.  
Flirting and harassing him from within the trials, even though it was better then being hooked, it was still incredibly embarrassing.

And here he was, in another trial with the nightmare.  
The minute he was within the trial he made a b-line for the nearest chest, immediately looking for a med kit. In case someone got hit, he wanted them out alive, not dead.

When he heard the familiar sound of a downed survivor he immediately ran towards the noise, unhook and heal, That was simple enough without Freddy.

After Meg had been healed she was off, leaving Quentin to wander. Immediately running into Freddy and getting downed, without a second times. But instead of a common hook he was dropped in the basement, including Freddys hasty stay here, as he went back up the stairs.

Quentin was utterly confused at the point, deciding to listen and crawl behind a chest away from survivors to wait. It wasn't long, Freddy getting lucky and hooking every survivor, turning to retrieve Quentin. Easily finding the spot he was in, and lifting him on his shoulder. Strolling out the basement with a smirk and a tired groan from the insomnic, as he was taken away from the trial, and surprisingly into the real world.

He had not expected that Freddy was allowed out of the entitys realm, he was dropped on the floor, helping himself to his feet he took in the surroundings of a cabin. Very unfamiliar he knew that much, he turned tired eyes on the dream demon, who smirked back at him. He rolled his electric blue eyes, limping to the welcoming bed and falling face first down, getting a snicker out of Freddy.

Of course he would be amused, with a sigh he closed tired eyes. Drifting into a thankfully dreamless sleep.  
He awoken to Freddys green eyes staring into his, he jumped surprised as Freddy snorted down at him "Finally awake dreamy boy?" He rolled his eyes, shoving his face in the pillow.

Freddy snickered "Come on get up tired eyes." Quentin grumbled in response, too tired to think about getting up. "Go away." He groaned as Freddy shook him, flicking away the burned hand.  
"Fine grumpy head, just don't blame me later." Sighing in relief, he drifted away in sleep again with a soft snort.


	2. Bad Luck

Bruno Is Orange - Hop Along

 

 

The next time the insomniac woke he was being pressed down into the mattress by another body on top of his.

He pushed himself up turning his head to watch Freddy fall backwards on the bed and glare at him while he got up not really caring that he woke Freddy from his ‘beauty sleep.’

He leaned his shoulder against the doorway to look at the room outside of the room he was just in curiously before going out to investigate the house leaving Freddy behind to do whatever he was gonna do.

He snorted at the finger clawed gloves on one of the tables, of course Freddy would put his old versions on display.

He turned his head to a clock on the wall gaze flickering away as soon as it arrived to the windows.

He missed the fresh air of the real world the indoor air would not do.

He walked over to a window to pull it up to get fresh air into the house and rid it of the stale air that must of gathered after nevering opening a door or window in a good while.

He turned his head to lock eyes the burnt man who seemed to have been watching him the whole time.

He snorted and whispered ‘Creep’ under his breath, he didn't mean it but all the same it was a little creepy. 

He turned to go into what he assumed was a kitchen and look through the contents disappointed to find all the food was stale or rotten.

He’d probably have to get food if he was actually gonna stay here.

“Get outta the fridge fuckface.” He turned to face Freddy.

“I was just about to.” He bit back closing the fridge “Not like there's anything to see in there.” He snorted as Freddy rolled his eyes.

“I'm gonna have to take you back to the trials soon.” He said to Quentin who sighed.

“Why did you even bring me here in the first place?” He questioned the burnt man with a curious look.

“The Entity said you needed a break, and forced me to do it.” The Nightmare grumbled as Quentin snickered at the thought of it.

Quentin Was disappointed at the thought of going back for a second before toughening up because his friends needed him back in that hell.

“Come on and get some sleep because after you wake up you're going back.” Freddy waved his hand dismissively as Quentin rolled his eyes before turning to go back to the room he woke up in.

He melted into the kinda soft, still felt like a rock, mattress and closed his eyes pretending not to notice another body drop onto the mattress beside him or the head resting on his back not moments later.

He sighed burying his face into a pillow not bothering to cover himself or Freddy.

He woke up with a jolt as a clawed finger poked at his back unsettlingly to wake him up “Come on wake up it's time to go back.” Quentin grumbled getting up to glare daggers at Freddy for waking him up.

He was satisfied when Freddy flinched away “Come on now.” He sighed getting up to follow the Burnt man.

He found himself starting to fall asleep stumbling into the shoulder of Freddy’s iconic sweater who didn't seem to mind stopping i his tracks to look down at the sleepy dreamwalker.

“Wake up sleepy-head.” The dream demon snorted as Quentin practically fell asleep on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and got to his feet quickly after a knife poked his eyelid, scaring the shit out of him.

He continued trailing behind the burnt man half ready to slump to the ground and pass out.

He was surprised when he was pressing into the chest of the killer “You’re never doing this again.” Freddy grumbled down at him.

He pressed up against the fabric of the sweater falling asleep faster than ever before in his life against the warm body.

~~~

When he woke up for the third time his back was pressed up against bark that dug into his skin unconformably.

He was in the all too familiar forest around the campfire. 

Guess he had to make his way through a maze like forest, to get back to his friends, mostly Laurie and David really.

He shivered as a very cold breeze past, getting mad at himself for missing the warmth of Freddy, before heading off into the eerie forest. Searching for a light that could lead him to the fire.

He spent a total of what seemed like hours wandering through the forest, until he saw a flicker of light through some trees. 

With a moment of relief, he raced off bursting through the forest into the tiny clearing around the campfire.

He was met immediately with confused, and startled faces of the other survivors.

At that point he had forgotten how long he’d been gone.

Flustered, ashamed of himself, and tired, he sat down in between David, and Laurie

The questions he expected didn’t come, the only thing he received was a pat on the shoulder by Laurie as he panted roughly.

He watched as mist crept up, with a familiar, yet hated call in his head, echoing in his ears.

He followed Laurie with Dwight trailing behind, he couldn’t tell who the fourth person who was in front was.

He started out exhausted in the round. That was not a good start for him.

He crouched, hiding behind some boxes to take a breather for a little before the crows started flocking over him.

After a few seconds he started moving, not but two minutes later he heard Laurie’s scream, he moved slowly in her direction to pull her off.

Too bad he ran face first over a corner into Freddy.

Even the best of his plans, had the worse outcomes in his favour.

God, he hated the Entity and its cruel humor.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Entity likes playing matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> God Christ that took longer then I wanted.  
> Sorry it's small later chapters we be bigger


End file.
